Maestro Forte
Maestro Forte is the main antagonist of Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. He is an evil, living pipe organ that resides in the castle. He acts as both the Beast's musician advisor and "best friend", but later reveals that he has been manipulating the Beast to prevent him from falling in love with Belle, so he can remain as a pipe organ. He is voiced by Tim Curry who also played Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Wadsworth, Lord Of Darkness, Pennywise The Clown, Mr. Hector, Hexxus, Farley Claymore, Long John Silver and Simon Doonan. Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Forte was once the loyal composer for the selfish and acquisitive prince and had been very close to him. It wasn't until one Christmas night, when the prince selfishly refused to give shelter to an elderly woman, who revealed herself to be an enchantress in disguise. As punishment, the enchantress casts a spell on the castle, transforming the prince into the Beast and that he'll remain that way until he earns the love for who he is on the inside before the magical rose blooms away on his 21st birthday. As such, all the servants were transformed into objects, and Forte was transformed into a pipe organ which was chained to the wall of a hidden room in the West Wing. Because of this event, it's what led both the Beast and Forte to hate Christmas for the rest of their lives. Unlike the Beast and the other enchanted servants (who all wish to end the curse and change back to human), Forte did not wish to be human again, since the Beast came to him often to hear his soothing music, which would ease his tormented soul. In this form, he also developed powerful, seemingly demonic abilities, which he could release through his own music, and became obsessed with it. As such, Forte felt he had more use in his enchanted form so he decides to use it to keep the Beast close to himself to prevent the spell from breaking, which has remained this way for ten years. Following the tenth year, a village bookworm named Belle came to the castle and made a deal with the Beast to stay with him in exchange for her father's freedom, to which the Beast accepted. As the winter goes by, Belle and the Beast develop a newfound relationship after the latter saved the former from a pack of wolves. This raises up both the Beast and the other servants' hopes that the spell will finally be broken, but Forte became enraged by this and secretly plotted to destroy their relationship to make sure the spell would remain intact forever. Through his henchman, Fife the enchanted piccolo, he tried to destroy the Beast and Belle's relationship, promising him a solo in B Flat. He tried to persuade Beast that love was meaningless and that his music was all that he needed. When that failed, Forte tried to convince the Beast that Belle doesn't care about his true feelings for the holiday (though Belle doesn't actually know about them yet), which led to an argument between Belle and the Beast. This too also failed, as Lumiere convinces the Beast of a Christmas gift that Belle made for him as it shows how much she cares about him, which prompted the Beast to have another chance with the holiday. Seeing this, Forte makes another attempt by luring Belle with his music and convincing her to go down the dangerous Black Forest to find the perfect Christmas tree (despite Belle's promise never to leave the castle grounds), which Forte states to be the Beast's favorite part of the holiday, though it is not true. As Belle fell into it, Forte informed the Beast that she has "abandoned" him, leaving the angry Beast to revert back to his hatred of Christmas and take Belle back to the castle before locking her up in the dungeon for breaking her word, much to Forte's sensational delight. However, the Beast finally regained his senses after opening up his Christmas gift, which turns out to be a book written by Belle, explaining the true meaning of Christmas. Through the words of the book, the Beast finally sees that Belle never intended to leave him and instead tried to bring back his Christmas spirit as promised, and that the greatest gift that anyone could receive was hope. Seeing that there could still be hope to break the spell, the Beast decides to release Belle, much to Forte's objections. The Beast then apologizes for his actions and allows Belle and the rest of the servants to celebrate the holidays, much to their delight. Knowing that there will be a chance for the spell to be broken, Forte, refusing to "fade into the background", decides to bring the whole castle crashing down, intending to kill everyone inside, since no one can fall in love if they're dead. He creates an earthquake that rattles the castle by playing a grand tune at sonic sound levels. Fife tried to stop him as the plan was too extreme, but Forte refused and revealed to him (via exposing blank music sheets) that his promise to give Fife a solo was a lie. Upon seeing that the castle is in danger, Belle and the Beast break into Forte's room, where the Beast angrily berates his composer for his actions, demanding him to stop. Seeing no more in his heart to listen to the Beast, Forte refuses to stand down and instead continues rumbling the castle with his music, unleashing the full might of his power, and uses note shaped lightnings to strike his own master. Avoiding the lightning, Fife advised the Beast that he must destroy the keyboard to stop the music. As such, the Beast decided that his own best friend was too dangerous to remain alive, and he ripped Forte's keyboard away from him and smashes it, which ceased his contact with his pipes. In a blind rage, Forte tore himself free of the wall and began to collapse. This effectively 'kills' Forte and he slams down to the ground screaming in defeat, finally destroyed and silenced. Though the Beast finally knew Forte's true colors, he ended up mourning the death of, what he considered, his best friend, with Belle comforting him. With Forte defeated, the whole castle continues to celebrate the holidays as planned, as Fife would later take up Forte's job as the new composer. Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Singing Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Servant of Hero Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Torturer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Misogynists Category:Depowered Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Misanthropes Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Villains Category:Liars Category:Envious Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Deceased Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Giant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rogue Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Elementals Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mongers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:True Antagonists Category:Males Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers Category:Sociopaths Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fallen heroes Category:Monsters Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Hot-tempered villains Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Rogues Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Banished Category:Game Changer Category:Successful Category:Giant Monsters Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster Category:Final Boss Category:Died in Disgrace